super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Whooves (MLP: CF)
Doctor Whooves, also known as Time Turner, is a minor character in'' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' and appears a a playable character in My Little Pony: Celestial Force. Biography Dr. Whooves is an Earth Pony who appears in the backgrounds of various My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''episodes. Being given the name of Time Turner in the show, he is also called Doctor Whooves outside of the show by many fans of the series in reference to the sci-fi series ''Doctor Who. ''Many fanfiction stories have been created visualizing Doctor Whooves as The Doctor. Because of this, he has been given fighting abilities based on ''Doctor Who and its fanfiction crossovers with My Little Pony. Attributes Doctor Whooves is a rather lightweight character but in return, possesses a variety of interesting special moves. Each one of these moves bears a slight connection to Doctor Who. Moveset *Neutral: Whooves whacks the opponent with his hooves. *Forward: Whooves does a forward headbutt. *Up: Whooves jumps up and hits the opponent with his back. *Down: Whooves jabs the opponent in the legs with his hooves. *Dash Attack: Whooves covers his head and rams into the opponent. *Forward Smash: Whooves picks up a rock and smashes it in the opponent's face. *Up Smash: Whooves throws a rock upwards. *Down Smash: Whooves jabs hard on each side of him. *Air: Whooves spins around. *Forward Air: Whooves whacks the opponent in midair. *Back Air: Whooves spins faster and hits the opponent behind him. *Up Air: Whooves Spins vertically hitting the opponent above him. *Down Air: Whooves stomps below him. *Grab Pummel: Whooves jabs the opponent with his hoof. *Forward Throw: Whooves spins the opponent around and throws them away. *Back Throw: Whooves spins around and throws the opponent behind him. *Up Throw: Whooves throws the opponent upward. *Down Throw: Whooves slams the opponent on the ground. *Floor (Back): Whooves uses his sonic screwdrive to vibrate the ground. *Floor (Front): Whooves gets up and hits anyone around him. *Floor (Trip): Whooves swipes at the opponent's legs and trips them. *Edge (<100%): Whooves quickly climbs up and hits the opponent. *Edge (100%+): Whooves slowley climbs up and hits the opponent. *Neutral Special: Blaster: Whooves fires a laser blast at his opponents. *Side Special:Sonic Screwdriver: Whooves scans the opponent with his sonic screwdriver and gains all of their special moves for a short period of time. *Up Special: Tardis: Whooves gets in his Tardis and uses it to fly around the stage, damaging anyone he touches. *Down Special: Sonic Blast: Whooves uses his sonic screwdriver and a stereo to create large vibrations on each side of him. *Force Attack: Dimensions of Time and Space: Whooves gets in his Tardis and disappears as the background turns into a blue void and the player controls lightning that strikes the stage. The lightning blasts cover a large distance and can even travel through solid objects. Taunts *Up: Whooves holds up his sonic screwdriver and turns it on for a while before putiing it away. *Down: Whooves petends to stretch a bow tie on his neck *Side: Whooves throws a rock up and down in his hands. On-Screen Appearance The Tardis appears on the stage and Whooves opens the door and steps out before it disappears. Cheer Male Voices: "DOC-TOR!" "DOC-TOR!" "DOC-TOR WHOOVES!" Victory Theme A shortened version of I Am The Doctor. Victory Poses *Whooves holds his sonic screwdriver in his mouth and looks at the camera. *Whooves holds his front hooves up and spins around in triumph. *Whooves is waving a hoof while being bodyguarded by a dalek and a cyberman. *(If Derpy Hooves is on Whooves' team) Derpy and Whooves hold hooves as they stand upright and smile. Event Matches Event 6: The Doctor Is In: As Doctor Whooves, use your sonic screwdriver to identify which of the two Derpy Hooves is Queen Chrysalis and defeat her. Role in Story Mode Doctor Whooves is the brains of story mode and will retrieve important information for the force. He gets kidnapped about halfway through the story and must be rescued. Costumes *The Doctor: Whooves in his normal appearance. *Grey Doctor: Whooves in a grey appearance. *Tardis Doctor: Whooves with the colors of the Tardis, blue skin and white hair. *Dalek Doctor: Whooves with the colors of a dalek, gold skin and blue hair. *Stylish Doctor: Whooves with a red fez hat and a bow tie. Category:My Little Pony: Celestial Force Category:My Little Pony: Celestial Force Characters Category:HighLifeCola